SongFic: Somos los Holders
by Calem force
Summary: Una sorpresa le espera a Red al recibir una carta, un acontecimiento que jamas olvidara


**Advertencia: Este SongFic puede contener una musica que no muchos les guste estan por su propio riesgo**

 **La cancion que se de usar We are the Crystal Gems version extendida**

 **Pd: Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre XD**

En un día como cualquiera, los Pidgey volaban las personas reian el joven Red se levantaba por fin para poder continuar su entrenamiento hasta que...

_Vaya, hoy será un buen día para entrenar ¿No es así Pika?- El pokemon había contestado con poco entusiasmo- Vamos ¿que son esos ánimos?, debemos estar atentos a lo que sea- De pronto sin darse cuenta el joven se cae en las escaleras llegando al final de estas mientras caía una carta en frente de el- ¿Que es esto? -Decía el adolorido campeón de Kanto abriendo la carta mientras leía en voz alta.

"Buenas Se le invita a asistir a un pequeño evento con viaje todo pagado y comida a montón, en el cual habrá una sorpresa en su honor, por favor llegar con puntualidad, las indicaciones se encuentran al reverso de esta carta.

Firma W.K "

Sin dudarlo el campeón de Kanto partió vuelo rumbo al lugar mencionado. El lugar era una isla casi olvidada por muchos, para sorpresa de Red sus amigos holders estaban ahí, además de una que otras personas más quienes al verlo llegar se acercaron a el.

_Red que gustó volver a verlo- Decía el oji dorado Gold mirando como llegaba su amigo-

_Gold a mi también me alegra verte nuevamente y a ustedes también chicos -Decía con una sonrisa Red refiriéndose a todos ahí- Los Holders de Sinnoh y Unova se habían presentado ante sus antecesores emocionados, hasta que un escenario salió debajo de la tierra, todos miraron a Platinum quien tenía cara de que ni le preguntarán que ocurría.

En este salieron dos chicos Peli verde, uno con un peinado particular y otro con un micrófono en la mano, en el escenario habían distintos instrumentos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que uno de los peli verde hablo.

_Que onda chicos -Dijo meramente rompiendo el hielo-

_¿Emerald?- Dijeron los presentes al unísono sorprendidos-

_Los hemos invitado aquí, para poder mostrarles algo como agradecimiento. Soy Kyle y es un placer conocerlos -Dijo un chico en el escenario con un ukelele en las manos- Esto fue idea de Wally

_No es para tanto, tu también tuviste la idea -decía apenado Wally-

_¡Solo comiencen de una vez!- Dijeron algunos de los Holders muertos por la curiosidad- _Bien, no se exasperen -Decía Kyle suspirando en lo que empezaba a tocar con suavidad alegrando un poco el ambiente en lo que empezó a cantar.

/Play Steven Universe We are the Crystal Gems Versión extendida/

[Kyle:]

 _Si eres malvado y te gusta luchar_

 _Nosotros, te vamos a derrotar_

 _Por momentos nosotros trataremos_

 _Y si nos da tiempo, Pizza comemos_

 _Somos, los Holders de aquí_

 _El mundo hay que salvar_

 _*Empiezan a aplaudir los holders*_

 _Y aunque creas que no,_

 _La forma vamos hallar_

 _Por eso la gente de este mundo,_

 _Cree en..._

 _Kanto, Jhoto Hoenn, Sinnoh_

 _Y Unova_

*Emocionados todos los Holders se suben al escenario tomando un instrumento y un micrófono siguiendo la canción, sin olvidar las hojas que les repartieron*

/Esperar o adelantar al 0:49 de la musica/

[Yellow:]

 _Si supieran hoy,_

 _Lo que realmente somos_

 _Viajamos de aquí y halla,_

 _Hasta las estrellas llegar_

 _Nosotros aquí encontramos,_

 _Una belleza sin igual._

 _Y nosotros los protegeremos ya_

 _¡Protegeremos la tierra!_

 _¡Protegeremos nuestro mundo!_

 _Los protegeremos..._

/Esperar o adelantar al 1:35 de la musica/

[Red/Gold/Ruby/Diamond/Black]

 _¡Lucharemos por este lugar,_  
 _donde aventuras tendremos sin igual!_

[Blue/Yellow/Crystal/Sapphire/Platinum/White:]

 _¡Nosotras pelearemos en nombre de la felicidad,_  
 _y todo en lo que creamos!_

[Green/Silver/Pearl/Emerald/Wally:]

 _¡Pelearemos por el mundo en donde vivimos,_

 _Pues es lo único que hemos conocido!_

[Kyle:]

 _¡Ellos luchan por todos aquí,_

 _y yo se lo agradezco a todos hoy!_

[Todos:]

 _A pesar de todo,_

 _Esto no será fácil,_

 _Pero no estamos solos._

 _Somos, los Holders de aquí_

 _El mundo hay que salvar_

 _Y aunque creas que no,_

 _La forma vamos hallar_

 _Por eso la gente de este mundo,_

 _Cree en..._

 _Kanto, Jhoto Hoenn, Sinnoh_

 _Y Unova_

/Parar canción/

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron con fuerza mientras salían fuegos artificiales y siguieron con la fiesta aunque aún así hubo uno que otro comentario al azar.

_Vaya no sabía que ustedes dos cantarán tan bien -Decía en un tono burlón Blue refierendose a Green y a Silver, quienes estaban apenados-

_Señorita usted no lo hizo para nada mal- Decía Diamond junto con Pearl entregándole un pañuelo a Platinum-

_Gracias, ustedes estuvieron geniales... Todos lo estuvieron -Decía Platinum en agradecimiento a todos-

_El agradecimiento en si debería ser para Kyle, sin el no ubiese pasado nada- Decía Wally quien, estaba siendo felicitado por su amigo Ruby-

_No es para tanto, para mí fue un honor haber apoyado en esto -Decía Kyle completamente sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa siguiendole el juego los demás-


End file.
